sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
David Jackson
Name: David Jackson Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball team (pitcher), swimming, boxing, sport/physical activity in general, hanging out, whatever else he feels like doing Appearance: People take one look at David and immediately think “athlete,” and it’s easy to see why. He’s a decently tall man, at 5’11”, and he carries his 175 pounds like he knows how to take care of himself. David’s active lifestyle has given him a lean, sleek frame cabled with smooth, powerful muscle. He has rock-hard calves and thighs, and when he’s shirtless one can see the definition on his upper arms, shoulders and back. David spends a great deal of time outdoors, which has given him a rather heavy tan, in contrast to his auburn hair and dark blue eyes. David is of Caucasian descent. Though he’s no Brad Pitt, David’s facial features are pleasant to look at. He has a squared, slightly prominent jaw, high cheekbones and a small, straight nose. His teeth aren’t perfectly straight, but show signs he’s put some effort into taking care of them. David’s hair grows a little long in the back, but is cut short everywhere else and combed back to stay out of his face, and though he has sideburns they are usually shaved, much like how the occasional blackhead is removed with extreme prejudice. His eyes are naturally slightly narrowed, which combines with his downward-arching eyebrows to create the impression of an intense stare. David is a very casual dresser, wearing whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and is known to go shirtless when he can get away with it. Trunks or sweatpants, comfortable trainers and short-sleeved t-shirts are the typical orders of the day when he’s out of his baseball uniform, as are a noticeable lack of socks. He shaves his legs rather than covering them up, because he doesn’t want to “look like a goddamn caveman.” As of the abduction, David was wearing a blue windbreaker jacket over a white Colehurst Huskies t-shirt, dark blue track pants with white stripes down the legs and a blue and gold pair of Nike trainers. He also had some conspicuous love bites on his neck, which a token attempt was made to cover by pulling up the collar of his jacket. Biography: David was born in Highland Beach to Eric and Chelsea Jackson, a relatively well-off couple who moved to the city about a year after the birth of their first son, Michael. By the time David came around seven years later, the family had settled quite comfortably into a nice Village Harbour house, where David had a very comfortable early childhood. Eric has made the sport of baseball his life, from Little League all the way to college (where he met Chelsea) and professional play, and to his current job as a pro baseball scout. This led to his sons growing up surrounded by the sport, especially David. He watched old games, learned to read in part from his father’s myriad books on the subject, and started playing from a young age. While Michael was quick to lose interest in baseball in favour of boxing training, Eric’s enthusiasm for the game proved infectious for David, who was hooked by the traditions and strategies of the sport. However, although he had considerable interest and talent in baseball, it never managed to inspire the single-minded devotion it had in his father, and David - always energetic, even in youth - found his attentions drifting to other activities. He has loved to swim since he first learned how in the Jacksons’ pool; never grew out of enjoying running around, climbing things and exploring the Highland Beach area; enjoyed stickfights and scraps with his brother and friends and can proudly claim he’s never turned down a challenge for any physical feat. Roughhousing with his brother also gave him an interest in boxing; while he never competed, he picked up some of the technique and grew to love watching the fights. Michael “The Highland Beach Hammerhead” Jackson is now a professional boxer with a 15-1 (10 knockouts) record in the cruiserweight division, and David has supported his brother’s career every step of the way, coming by the gym to help out however he can and going to watch his fights in person whenever possible. Unfortunately, this active nature would prove a hindrance in David’s school years. David has never been stupid, but often had difficulty paying attention in class because he would get restless sitting at a desk doing nothing for hours on end. When he actually did the work, his grades were fine, but he often struck solidly average academically, in contrast to his excellent performances in sport - especially baseball. He also developed a storied temper that semi-frequently got him in trouble for minor scraps and altercations in and around school. Baseball, with its slower action and strategic approaches to play, appeared to be a calming influence on David. The game actually made him focus on where he was and what he was doing, and put actual effort into the task at hand. This became especially clear when he started pitching in his final year of Little League; the time he became a pitcher directly coincided with a marked increase in his academic performance, and a decrease in reports of disruptive behaviour, and he quickly discovered his talent for the position. David’s intensity on the mound and accurate, lightning-fast throwing arm have made sure he’s stayed as a pitcher ever since, starting with middle-school. Finding a position he genuinely enjoyed helped David straighten up overall, as academic and disciplinary requirements in middle school forced him to put greater effort into keeping a lid on any incidents and actually putting effort in his schooling, though many subjects that didn’t involve somehow getting his hands dirty still failed to interest him very much. David has been a valuable member of the team since first joining up in middle school, and has been part of two championship teams, in eighth and ninth grades. In his first year in Colehurst Secondary School, the Huskies secured the national championship; this was also when David pitched his first no-hitter, a feat he has only replicated a few times since but still boasts about. Unfortunately, it wasn’t all smooth sailing from there. Midway through the season of his sophomore year, the Huskies were wrapping up a series against a rival team from San Francisco, and the opposing pitcher began repeatedly hitting David with the ball while he was at bat. It soon became obvious David was being hit intentionally, and he eventually snapped, charging the mound and knocking the other pitcher senseless. This provided the spark to an already tense game, which exploded into a massive brawl between both teams that took several minutes to disperse. Though no serious injuries happened, a number of players were ejected, including David. In the aftermath of the incident, David was suspended from school for a time, and removed from the team entirely for the rest of the year. Somehow, possibly due to him having been provoked, no legal action was taken against David, but the incident proved to be a wakeup call for him. David threw himself into his schoolwork, bringing his grades up dramatically, and also began going to anger management, though he now goes infrequently at best because he felt he was being condescended to. He has also taken to working out at his brother’s gym, instead of just being an assistant, as an outlet when he isn’t practising. Though he’s discovered a decent amount of potential as a boxer, he only plans to go into it if things don’t work out on the baseball diamond. During this time, he also began a relationship with Student Council member (David has taken to jokingly calling her “Councilwoman”) Nicole Husher, who has proven to be a calming influence on him. As a result of all these factors, David has entered his junior year a much calmer, possibly more mature man than he’s been before. He has been allowed back on the team, though on disciplinary probation, and has made a lot of progress in holding his temper, with no incidents of note in the current year. His assistant role at the gym has turned into a part-time job of sorts, as he’s often filling in on the business side of things or occasionally helping coach classes if one of the regular trainers is unavailable. He gets paid accordingly, and trains for free. Since he’s someone who’s helped bring athletic glory to Colehurst, and related to a well-known local fighter, David is understandably a popular student in the school. He has a number of people he’d call close friends, on and off the baseball team, and is at least acquainted with a sizable amount of the student body. His relationship with Nicole is still going strong, and he’s got to know several of her friends quite well; though he’s had other girlfriends, Nicole is the only one he’s been serious enough with for the relationship to last a significant amount of time. David is generally friendly around his fellow students, though he has little patience for anything he considers stupidity, which often causes traces of his old temper to show through. He hasn’t yet decided what school he wants to go to for university, but is exploring schools that offer baseball scholarships and debating going to university at all, considering his plans to go into the MLB and make a living off his talent on the pitcher’s mound. Advantages: David is in excellent physical condition, with a considerable amount of strength, speed and stamina, and is a decent hand-to-hand combatant. He has very good reflexes and hand-eye coordination, and is obviously skilled with thrown objects. He’s a popular student, which should help his chances of making alliances and earning trust. Disadvantages: Though he’s been working on it, David is still a bit of a hothead, and prone to rushing into situations without thinking, carrying the risk of him ending up in over his head. His reputation for his temper means anyone with a mind to exploit it will be well-aware of it; being a popular, well-known student doesn’t just give him a chance of making allies, it puts a target on his back for glory-seekers. Original Profile: David Jackson Designated Number: Male Student No. 10 --- Designated Weapon: Chainsaw Conclusion: I'll be pretty impressed if B10 actually manages to make any use of that. Still, he's one who could go quite far, given the right circumstances. Here's hoping he can upgrade somehow, or ply his strength and popularity in some other fashion. Still, if he's properly goaded, I think he'll be one to watch. The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluation Kills: None Killed By: Serious injuries after hitting his head on a tree Collected Weapons: '''Chainsaw (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game evaluation: End-game evaluation: Memorable Quote(s): Other/Trivia Threads The following is a list of threads containing David, in chronological order. Memories from the Past: *After Practice Pregame: *I Want To Fly, Can You Take Me Far Away? Second Chances: *If Only I could Go for a Swim ... *Body Count *From Pain, Awakening *Missteps Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about David Jackson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters